


Обед из трех блюд с напитком по-набуански

by foxwithpretzel, Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel/pseuds/foxwithpretzel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: Авторы:foxwithpretzel,WisedoБета:Efah(фикбук)Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020
Kudos: 2





	Обед из трех блюд с напитком по-набуански

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: [foxwithpretzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
> Бета: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
> Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020

**Обед из трех блюд с напитком по-набуански  
Руководство для юных ситхов, которым надо произвести впечатление на тёмную сторону Силы**

_Зверёк дон и птичка лё подружились.  
  
Вздумал однажды зверёк дон угостить птичку лё, пригласил её в гости, приготовил дынную кашу и размазал её по тарелке. И пока зверёк дон слизывал кашу, птичка лё стучала клювом по тарелке, но так и не смогла отведать угощения. Обиделась птичка лё, не благодарила зверька дон и не приглашала к себе в гости с ответным визитом.  
  
Зверёк дон был очень расстроен таким поведением птички лё, но виду не подал, напротив, он снова пригласил птичку лё к себе в гости, приготовил суп из плодов пики и подавал его в глубокой миске.  
  
В этот раз птичка лё была довольна: пила суп, хвалила и благодарила зверька дон за угощение. А на следующий день птичка лё умерла, так и не узнав, что в том супе были синие креветки, ядовитые для её вида._  
  
Омар Беренко

Заметим, что набуанская народная сказка про зверька дон и птичку лё является просто сказкой и ни в коей мере не руководством к действию. А теперь вспомните, когда ваш Учитель в последний раз недостаточно вас хвалил (это не должно вызывать особых трудностей, если вы ведёте дневник, куда записываете все промахи своего наставника), и приступайте к приготовлению обеда.

***

Сначала приготовьте традиционный набуанский напиток, который принято подавать в жаркие месяцы года в Озёрном крае. Расслабляющее сочетание плодов и трав идеально подходит для того, чтобы усыпить бдительность Учителя. Возьмите апельсин с чистой кожурой и веточку розмарина:

Разделите апельсин на поперечные полукольца, сняв кожуру с краев плода, и вместе с розмарином положите в глубокую миску. Залейте полутора литрами чистой кипяченой воды. 

Когда напиток остынет до комнатной температуры, охладите его в ледяной камере до 12-14 градусов.

***

Сладость апельсина, горчинка кожуры и пряность розмарина идеально сочетается с брускеттой, которую готовят в окрестностях Тида.  
  
Для тарелки с брускеттой и тремя видами добавок вам понадобятся:  
• 1 чиабатта;  
• половина небольшого авокадо;  
• 2 куска филе форели или семги, копченого или соленого;  
• веточка укропа;  
• 100 грамм жирной рикотты;  
• 70 грамм голубого сыра с выраженным, острым вкусом, пресный и банальный «Дор Блю» оставьте джедаям;  
• веточка свежего розмарина;  
• 4 плода сушеного или 2 плода свежего инжира;  
• 50-70 грамм твёрдого козьего сыра;  
• 8 помидоров черри;  
• несколько листиков рукколы;  
• немного оливкового масла, соли и перца.  


Разрежьте чиабатту на куски толщиной в сантиметр и просушите до золотистой корочки на слегка смазанной оливковым маслом сковороде или на противне в духовке. Разложите хлеб на блюде.  
  
Для первой добавки разотрите мякоть авокадо со щепоткой соли, перца и каплей оливкового масла. Намажьте пастой два куска хлеба, укройте красной рыбой и уложите сверху веточки укропа.  
  
Для второй добавки разомните голубой сыр с рикоттой, измельченными листьями розмарина, щепоткой соли и перца. Намажьте два бутерброда, украсьте разрезанным на кольца или дольки инжиром и листиком розмарина.  
  
Для третьей добавки побрызгайте на брускетту оливковым маслом, укройте полосками козьего сыра, листьями рукколы и томатами черри, обжаренными до мягкости с каплей оливкового масла.  


***

Если в мире существует блюдо, которое наиболее точно характеризует культуру набуанцев, то это салат с соленым мясом гунгана. Пусть вы и говорили Учителю, что гунганы отвратительны на вкус, но понять Набу возможно, лишь соприкоснувшись с глубинными пластами ее истории.  
  
Для салата с мясом гунгана вам понадобятся:  
• 150 грамм соленого филе гунгана (если мясо гунгана найти не удалось, замените его банкой тунца);  
• 2 сваренных вкрутую яйца (после начала кипения варить не дольше шести стандартных минут);  
• половина небольшого авокадо;  
• 100 грамм оливок каламата;  
• 150 грамм томатов черри;  
• веточка укропа;  
• пригоршня листьев салата латук;  
• немного оливкового масла, соли и перца.  


Разложите листья салата на тарелке, поверх насыпьте филе гунгана, крупные кубики авокадо и яйца, половинки оливок каламата и томатов черри. Посыпьте крупно нарезанным укропом, добавьте щепотку соли и перца, полейте салат двумя-тремя ложками оливкового масла.

***

Наконец, мы дошли до высшей точки нашей кулинарной эспланады — десертного салата со свеклой, хурмой и козьим сыром. Грецкие орехи и свекла, совершенно безобидные в чистом виде, соединившись с оливками из салата с мясом гунгана, становятся сильнейшим ядом для муунов. Плотная брускетта замедляет действие токсинов, что сделает его незаметным даже для опытного ситха, которого уже клонит в сон от апельсинового напитка. Ослабленного Учителя намного легче задушить подушкой!  
  
Для двух порций свекольного салата вам нужны:  
• 2 свежие свеклы среднего размера (смажьте оливковым маслом и запекайте 40-50 минут при 200 градусах в фольге);  
• 1 крепкая, но спелая хурма;  
• 100 грамм мягкого козьего сыра или сыра фета;  
• пригоршня мелкой рукколы;  
• 60 грамм обжаренных грецких орехов;  
• 1 зубчик чеснока;  
• 3 столовые ложки масла грецкого ореха или оливкового масла;  
• 1 столовая ложка винного уксуса;  
• щепотка соли и перца.  


Нарежьте свеклу кольцами и разложите на тарелке, сверху выложите нарезанную полукольцами или тонкими дольками хурму. При желании добавьте щепотку соли и перца. Посыпьте плоды рукколой, кубиками козьего сыра и грецкими орехами.  
  
Приготовьте заправку. В маленькую неглубокую плошку положите мелко нарезанный чеснок, влейте оливковое масло или масло грецкого ореха, добавьте винный уксус. Заправьте салат перед подачей.  


***

Как видите, даже самый простой набуанский стол отличается поистине ситхской изобретательностью!

Если ваш Учитель отреагирует на свекольный салат с муунской проницательностью, не отчаивайтесь и в следующий раз приготовьте пирог из щупалец сарлакка. Считается, что его мясо добыть крайне сложно, но настоящему ситху справиться с этой задачей не составит труда.


End file.
